As a technique for improving viewing angle characteristics of liquid crystal display devices, a pixel division mode is known in which two pixel electrodes (a bright pixel electrode corresponding to a bright sub-pixel and a dark pixel electrode corresponding to a dark sub-pixel) are provided in a single pixel. FIG. 36 illustrates an example of a pixel division mode liquid crystal panel. This liquid crystal panel is an individual-writing type liquid crystal panel in which two data signal lines are associated with a single pixel and different data signals are written into bright and dark pixel electrodes during display of a halftone. This individual-writing type liquid crystal panel has the following advantages over a capacitively-coupled type liquid crystal panel in which two capacitively-coupled pixel electrodes are provided in a single pixel and a data signal is written into only one of the two pixel electrodes. Specifically, the individual-writing type liquid crystal panel is highly reliable since no electrically floating pixel electrode is present. Moreover, luminance of bright and dark sub-pixels can be accurately controlled.